Better Than Sleep
by Rothelena
Summary: Just a PWP to find out if I can still do it... Adult explicit situations, so better back off if that's not to your liking! Rated M, of course! Lisbon returned from a job in Dallas, and she and Jane have missed each other so damn much...


Filthy little piece of… well. I don't know. I started this at 4.a.m. last night, because I was reading Sylvia Plath's "Letters Home" where she was talking about the need to exercise writing no matter what comes out of it, just to stay in shape- so I thought, hey, just let's see if I can still do it… if anything happens when I try to type something. What happened is this PWP (it's really one this time…. Just a very filthy sex scene).

It got super dirty, so this is extremely explicit and dirty and gross… I must admit, I'm thinking about Jisbon-sex FREQUENTLY these days (this hiatus is just too damn long), and this is what happens when I let it out- RATED MMMMMMMM, so be warned! Explicit sex here, lots of it, don't read if you don't like that! Otherwise- enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist, and I don't make money from fan fiction.

**Better than Sleep**

She will be exhausted, Abbott had said, take care of her.

Jane watched Lisbon's still form on the couch, his hungry heart reaching out to her. He hadn't seen her for almost five days while she had conducted the operation in Dallas- too dangerous for him, she had decided, and not much for him to do anyway, so he had relented.

He had been surprised how hollow his heart had felt, how difficult swallowing had been around the lump of loneliness in his throat. How he had clung to touching her things, brushing his fingers over her desk, fingering her clothes when he'd sat in the dark living-room at night, feeling sick with longing.

When she had returned his heart had felt so full he could hardly touch her, the relief too acute, the love too deep. But the overwhelming sensation had passed, and his whole body was a throbbing muscle of touch-hungry neediness. He knew Lisbon by heart. He knew what helped against the exhaustion.

He sensed the predator inside her, purring for his attention until the sound was a growl inside his mind, low and dangerous, calling him to her. His sock-clad feet sank into the soft, cream-colored carpet when he approached her. He sat down in considerable distance to her, giving her the possibility to attack him, the way she preferred.

Her eyes were closed, long lashes fanning over her pale cheeks. He let his gaze wander over her body, so small, tiny even, and still he felt her strength like an engine snarling to life. His cock leaped inside his pants.

"I missed you so much." She breathed, and a hot tingle ran over his skin.

"I almost died here without you." He answered, and she chuckled softly before she sat up, firmly, abruptly, her stunning green eyes snapping open, fixating him.

He sighed.

"How dangerous was this, Lisbon?"

She shook her head, glossy dark curls swirling.

"Let's not talk about that, Jane. It's my job."

"I've been scared for you."

"I know. I appreciate that you never tried to stop me."

He smiled.

"It would only have pissed you off."

"Oh yes."

She got up slowly. Lisbon's movements where always steady, square, nothing about her was fake or pretend. She was honesty and presence wrapped in an unbelievably sexy package, and Jane's body helplessly roared to life. He felt himself shake with excitement when she came closer, dropping one item of clothing after the other until she was completely naked, her body muscular and soft at the same time, so breathtakingly beautiful he still couldn't believe she was his. His legs involuntarily spread when she motioned to kneel down between them. Her small hands covered his crotch, feeling the dimension of his hard cock. He gulped in shallow breaths of air through his open mouth, looking at his woman, so gorgeous and pure she seemed larger than life.

Ever since he had confessed his love to her he had wondered how he had lived all these years without doing so, how he had hid his feelings even from himself, feelings so strong they threatened to strangle him from time to time. When she was mad at him. When she wasn't around. When she wasn't well and he couldn't immediately lift her sadness. She was his lifeline, the ray of hope he needed to pierce the frozen darkness that lured in the foreign recesses of his heart. Teresa Lisbon was what made him feel human, and he would give anything for her.

Lisbon purred when she started fumbling with his pants, her eyes huge and glowing. When they'd been little more than colleagues and partners, he had often accused her of being a prude… damn, had he eaten his words a hundred times since that. She was like a kid in a toy store when she had him at her hands, and there was nothing shy or insecure about Lisbon when she dealt with his assets.

She licked her lips when she slowly lowered his zipper, her soft, warm hands rummaging inside his underwear until his enormously swollen cock sprang free. Her face was priceless. She even gave a tiny, almost inaudible squeal, and he felt his face dissolve in a huge grin.

There went Teresa Lisbon's exhaustion, desire emanating from her like fog, her whole body pulsing with want for him. He felt his own rapid heartbeat against her touch when she tried to wrap her little fingers around his shaft. She leaned over him and kissed the tip of his erection, glistening with heavy drops of pre-come, her lips hot and so soft, and his breath accelerated until he was panting like a thirsty animal.

Lisbon was not to be rushed when she was doing this. For her, blowjobs were all about HER pleasure, and that he enjoyed them, too, merely provided a pleasant side effect. She never tried to bring him off as soon as possible, never adopted a porn-like haste to get through the motions fast, but did whatever she wanted, slowly, savoring every bit. For Teresa, this was playtime with her favorite toy, and she was not to be disturbed. She spread her lips to take him deeper, expertly making him spill more pre-come by pressing her tongue against the underside of his glans.

Jane threw his head back, sweat breaking out all over his body. It wasn't easy to keep control over his hands in this situation, but he loved stroking her hair while she blew him, his tenderness accentuating how passionately she worked him. His cries pierced the cool night air, while Lisbon hummed her pleasure against his fevered skin.

She sucked on the swollen tip of his rod like a happy little girl eating ice cream, pushing her tongue into the tiny slit on top, knowing it made him jerk with pleasure. His fingertips feathered over her cheeks, she had her eyes closed, absorbed in her bliss. Jane shook all over.

Tracing the mighty vein at the underside of his cock with her tongue she got him thoroughly wet before she swallowed him again, stuffing as much of him inside her tiny mouth as she possibly could which was surprisingly much. He felt himself slide over the muscular rings of her throat and lost it, spilling voluminous spurts of seed with a surprised cry.

Lisbon swallowed greedily, taking him even deeper, keeping him hard by stroking his balls and the sensitive bud of his anus. He cried out through gritted teeth, the sweat now pouring down his body in rivulets, his whole frame clenching under the enormous ecstasy. When he was finished, a shivering wreck under her hands, she released his semi-erect cock from the sweet confines of her lips, taking her sweet time to thoroughly lick him clean.

She smiled at him, her sexy mouth red and swollen.

"Sorry," he whispered hoarsely, "I didn't see that one coming. I didn't want to masturbate while you were gone, but I guess bio-feedback has its limits. You were sucking it right out of me. Sorry, love… I spoiled your fun."

She chuckled.

"Shhhh, you didn't spoil anything."

Her hands still played behind his balls, and he felt himself going rigid again in a new bout of white-hot desire. But when he was fully hard again, his cock quivering with the renewed need to explode, she backed off and sat down next to him, pushing her hips to the edge of the couch.

"I'm exhausted, remember?" she whispered, pulling her eyebrows up, "Didn't Abbott tell you to pamper me a little?"

Jane smiled and slid to the floor, pushing his hips between his gorgeous lover's slim legs. His probing fingers found her wet and swollen, and he indulged for a moment, rubbing her ample juices over her clit, making her gasp and squirm in his arms. Effortlessly holding her in place, he let his fingers wander over the whole length of her slit, teasing her entrance before pushing inside, adding one finger at a time until he was thoroughly stretching her, his thumb still busy teasing the hard little nub at the top.

Lisbon wailed helplessly.

"Hush, Teresa," he mock-scolded her, "don't complain. My cock is much bigger."

"Why don't you show me?" she hissed.

Jane chuckled, but had too much fun to stop just yet. His cock twitched against her lush buttocks, begging to be shoved inside her, so hard it was a dull, throbbing pain he could feel everywhere. Pressing down on her clit with the flat of his thumb, he made her come effortlessly, her body arching when she climaxed for him. He pulled his hand back and leaned down, massaging the straining little pearl with his lips while his tongue stroked her entrance, prolonging her orgasm until she was screaming with it.

Her juices were rich and sweet on his tongue and he groaned with pleasure, spreading her legs further with strong hands to bury his whole face against her sex. When she came down, whimpering softly, he straightened and gripped his cock, bringing it into position at the soft, tender opening it so longed to penetrate. He pushed into her before she could regain his senses, shoving deep, the sensations so mind-blowing his eyes rolled back into his head. Lisbon screamed, her fingernails raking over his chest, her whole frame moving against his, showing her ravenous need.

Jane wrapped her legs around his waist, although he knew they wouldn't stay there. Clutching her thighs, he pulled her closer, his rod stuffing her to the brim, lengthening and widening inside the swollen clutch of her sex.

Lisbon was like a wild animal.

"Fuck me," she growled, "Jane, fuck me hard."

He smiled shakily and gave her a few slow, teasing thrusts, not at all what she wanted, and his little wildcat made her displeasure known. Cussing a blue streak she lifted her strong upper body, bringing her chest flat against his, her arms wrapping around his neck to pull his head down for a kiss.

Lisbon in heat kissed open-mouthed, playfully, her tongue fighting his in a life-or-death battle. He loved these wet, greedy kisses, his cock happily twitching inside her, making her groan into his mouth while her hands drove into his hair, thoroughly tousling his curls. When they finally broke the kiss her hands wandered to his vest, slipping the buttons through their holes as fast as she could, continuing with his shirt until she could bare his chest.

Rubbing her fingers over his sensitive nipples, she glared at him.

"Ram me with everything you got, Patrick." She hissed.

Who was he to deny his beloved woman anything?

He was a sweating beast when he grabbed her thighs to spread them wide, making her feel how deeply he was lodged inside her.

He pulled back then, enjoying the ripples of her tight, wet sheath against his overheated cock, sad to leave its happy place, yet tingling with anticipation of driving home again. She felt amazing, and he would never tire of doing this.

"As you wish, my sweet Teresa," he whispered and slammed into her so hard she was shoved up roughly against the couch's backrest.

He felt her opening up to him, her breath caught on a hoarse cry, eyes closed in concentration, her hands blindly groping for his flesh.

Jane groaned and pushed both arms against the edge of the backrest, the leather cool under his fingers. His grip was tight, aiming for maximum leverage, and when she scratched his nipples with her fingernails he let go of all control.

He drove into her like a starving maniac, establishing a fast, hammering rhythm, her screams adding their throb to his ruthless fucking. She felt so good he couldn't stop, keeping as straight as possible to make her swollen clit ride his shaft with every thrust. He threw his whole weight into pounding her while she clutched his body with her strong little arms, crying and grunting like the fiery little creature she was. He saw her dissolve, felt the merciless contractions of her walls around him, still crashing through her resistance, jackhammering into her all through her climax.

Lisbon screamed at the top of her lungs and let go completely, breaking out into new contractions, making him lose his rhythm, faltering, until he felt the come being sucked out of his balls and gave in. His seed flooded her, a jet of hot liquid filling her up until he could feel it dripping onto the floor beneath her hips. He pushed into her again, again, spurting more semen, groaning from pleasure and effort. When he was done, his breathing was labored, and he lowered his head to her shoulder, accepting her tender caresses with huge, frantic gulps of air. She turned her head and gently bit into his earlobe, which made him face her and claim her lips, opening her mouth with his tongue to delve and taste deep, clutching her body against his as tight as he could.

He could feel her heartbeat and felt one with her, safe and warm again inside her embrace, wild and satisfied.

Finally, he released her with a soft sigh and pulled out of her with a wet, plopping sound, making his juices gush out in his wake.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Lisbon smiled when she felt him pulling out of her, knowing full well the fun was not over. For when the first explosion died down, leaving her half-dead with pleasure, Jane demanded HIS playtime. In the months they'd been together now he had made her as happy as she'd never been before in her life. Sure, he was a lot of work sometimes. But he'd always been a demanding presence in her life, and their love had only added a tingling sense of intimacy, a merging of souls she had craved more than she had realized.

And the sex? She shuddered. They were so in synch they took each other to immeasurable heights, and she dared things with him she'd never done before. With Jane, sex wasn't merely harmless fun. It was nourished from a love so deep she pulled it out of her innermost core, and when he made love to her, he cracked her wide open, baring her soul for his gaze while their bodies connected. She wasn't scared. Jane would never willingly hurt her, and her trust in him knew no bounds.

Jane shed the rest of his clothes, pushing shirt and vest from his shoulders and getting rid of socks and shoved down pants until he was as naked as she was.

She looked at him and instinctively spread her legs wider, pulling her feet up next to her so that her toes gripped the edge of the couch. This way, she was as wide open for him as she could go, her half-lying position offering her still-throbbing sex to him like a gift. Jane licked his lips, making her jump with anticipation. She was filled up with his cream, could still feel it trickling out of her in warm rivulets, and she knew what looking at her did to him.

He reached down and dipped his fingers into the liquid heat, spreading his seed over her clit, the rich lubrication granting a smooth massage that had her squirming in seconds. He watched her face while he got her off, his movements flowing and gentle, lavishing the straining bud with loving attention. When she came, everything went black for a second, and she closed her eyes in despair only to feel his lips on hers, so warm and incredibly soft she wanted to weep with joy. She could still feel his hands on her, spreading his seed, playing in the luscious mass of cream he had produced, his tongue pushing into her mouth, making her suck on it like a hungry lioness.

He felt so wonderful against her, everywhere, her whole body sang for him. Jane broke the kiss and looked down, his fingers swirling in his cream, and his renewed erection pressed against her thigh, making her so excited her breath wheezed in and out of her. Jane spread his semen over her folds, watching intently, fascinated by the relentless oozing of his warm essence, still dripping down her butt.

He leaned over her and pushed his cock inside, making his seed gush, squeezing it out of her with his soft, shallow movements. She spread her legs even wider so he could watch what he was doing, knowing he loved it. Jane looked down at the mess he made, breathing heavily.

Lisbon bit her lower lip, it felt so good, his mighty girth stretching her, filling her, she would have loved to make him pound her hard, but this was his time, and Jane loved to do it thorough and slow. He shoved his length in to the hilt, making her cry out from the sensation, and he reached down to continue massaging her clit, spreading more wetness from his come, taking her with deep, slow thrusts. His hips jerked erratically, and she knew it wouldn't be long before he'd add more semen to her already filled up core. He thrust deeper, faster, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, his breath sharp and panting.

Her butt tingled where his hips slammed against it, adding to the ecstasy of the situation, and when he gently pinched her clit with his fingers she saw stars and came on a breathless scream. She heard Jane growl into her ear and felt him going rigid in her arms, his hips pressed against her core while his cock lengthened inside her, pumping into her what he could give.

She could feel the additional wetness, covering her, smoothing his thrusts that were still filling her, his cock ramming into the pool of cream between her legs. Lisbon sobbed with the force of her orgasm, feeling weak and exhausted all of a sudden, all tension leaving her body while her hands trembled in near-shock.

She held Jane in her arms, nuzzling his neck while he pulled out of her, once again dipping his fingers into her, softly rubbing her into several soothing aftershocks.

She accepted his warm, gentle kisses, bringing her down, his sweet breath flowing into her mouth, tongues stroking and licking each other with excited moans.

Jane sighed.

"Let's go to bed," he whispered, "we shower first thing in the morning."

She nodded tiredly, closing her eyes in surrender, squealing a little when she felt herself being lifted, Jane picking her up on strong arms. He kissed her softly while he carried her up the stairs, pausing at the bathroom to clean her up a little with a warm wet cloth, just as much as she needed to feel comfortable. They wandered to the bathroom hand in hand, and he let her crawl under the sheets first, slipping into her arms after she had settled. He was warm and big and comforting and she loved him so much she wanted to crawl into him, live inside his soul so that nothing could ever separate them.

"I love you, Teresa." She heard him whisper, and it made her smile because every night since they've been together, these had been the last words he spoke to her every night, right before they fell asleep. Even when she'd spent the lonely nights in Dallas, he had said them to her before he hung up the phone, never once forgetting.

"I love you, Patrick," she whispered back.

Kissing his smiling mouth, she finally allowed her exhaustion to pull her under, save in Patrick Jane's arms.

**The End**


End file.
